Efímero
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: [Alerta de Spoiler/Civil War] Tras leer la carta de Rogers, Tony Stark se pregunta si realmente es parte de una familia, si hay siquiera un lugar en el mundo al que él pueda llamar hogar. "—No puedo perderla, ¿sabes? Además, en su defensa, yo soy un fastidio". Sin embargo, siempre necesitaría de Pepper Potts.
**_¡Hola!_** ** _Gracias por pasarse a leer._**

 ** _La razón de esto es simple: ¿Cómo demonios no iba a escribir_** _Pepperony_ ** _después de Civil War? ¡Imposible!_**

 ** _Advertencia de SPOILER. Y un "poco" de cursilería, baia._**

Marvel y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Efímero**

* * *

 _"Podrías quedarte conmigo por siempre._

 _O podrías quedarte por ahora"._

 **.**

 **.**

Repasó la carta por sexta vez en el día. Cada lectura era diferente, en ocasiones sentía los ojos arder como efecto de contener las lágrimas, en otros momentos la furia del recuerdo le envolvía dejando como único deseo el buscar a ése maldito asesino y hacerle pagar aún si eso significaba pasar sobre aquel que fue su amigo. A la sexta ocasión, no fue tristeza o furia, compasión o entendimiento, fue simple y aterradora nostalgia.

 _"Todos necesitamos una familia, Tony"._

Cerró los ojos por un momento deseando no haberlo hecho cuando la única imagen que llegó a su mente no fue la de sus padres el último día que los tuve junto a él, sino la cálida sonrisa que acompañaba a un par de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo claro. La última imagen de Pepper Potts, saliendo por la puerta principal con maleta en mano, volvía a nublar su mente.

—Demonios.—Murmuró con fastidio y se levantó con pesadez del asiento frente a su escritorio andando hacia la cocina integrada en la estancia para poder servirse un poco de agua. Apenas dio un sólo trago cuando el sonido de un elegante taconeo llegó hasta sus oídos, estrujando su corazón.

—Se fue, idiota, acéptalo.—Masculló para sí mismo en un tono que parecía rayar en el resentimiento y escondía un matiz de tristeza.—La alejaste.—Añadió, un susurro tan bajo que ni él mismo pudo escuchar en su totalidad, tan falta de fuerza que no parecía más que un pensamiento de aquellos que pasan fugaces por la mente y no se detienen para ser analizados.

Sus últimos pensamientos y recuerdos de Pepper Potts solían ser de esa manera. Efímeros e irreales.

Quizá, ella siempre había sido de ese modo.

—En algún momento tenía que acabar, claro.—Comentó con voz más alta,hablando consigo mismo, convenciéndose, una vez más, que había separaciones que no precisamente representaban un mal sino un bien.—En realidad, todo termina siempre.—Continuó, volviendo al escritorio y tomando con brusquedad la carta que había llegado a sus manos esa misma tarde. No obstante, antes de desecharla en el bote metálico para basura, soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y volvió el papel a la mesa de cristal, azotándolo como si la delicadeza de una hoja pudiera romper el escritorio.—¡Maldición!—Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras tomaba el teléfono negro y la carta que metió nuevamente al sobre.

Se reprendió por ser débil.

No podía simplemente cortar el último lazo a un amigo como no podía aceptar que su vida seguía funcionando sin Pepper en ella.

Siempre había sido un hombre solitario ansioso de un hogar. En ese preciso instante se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido algo como eso.

 **. - . - . - .**

Prefirió no usar la armadura dado que el último encuentro que había tenido portándola no había sido precisamente placentero y mucho menos satisfactorio, dentro de su más avanzada tecnología aún podía analizar los movimientos de Steve durante la última pelea. No quería sentirse más acabado de lo que ya se sentía fuera de la imagen del sorprendente Iron-Man. No obstante, comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión; la armadura solía darle la seguridad y fortaleza que no sentía (al menos, no todo el tiempo) cuando solamente era Tony Stark.

—Sólo hazlo.—Murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que limpiaba el sudor de su mano derecha en sus pantalones y volvía a alzarla a la altura del timbre de la vivienda.

Nunca antes había visitado ese lugar a pesar de que fuera la casa en la que Virginia había crecido; ella lo mencionaba de vez en cuando (como, por ejemplo, a inicios de Diciembre cada que recibía llamada de su madre para reclamarle sobre su obsesión al trabajo y mandar un insulto al explotador Sr. Stark), más nunca había dado la opción de que lo visitaran algún día, para alivio de Tony.

Retuvo un suspiro e inesperadamente se dio la vuelta, bajando las escalinatas del porche y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta el auto que había estacionado a tan sólo unos metros de la entrada. No podía hacerlo.

No temía que ella se enfureciera y lo corriera, alegando que habían acordado que él le daría espacio suficiente para re-estimar la situación entre los dos, sino que no soportaría verla y caer en cuenta de que su vida no podría continuar si Virginia, Pepper, la señorita Potts no le acompañaba como lo había hecho durante años; antes de su mayor éxito, antes del secuestro, antes de Iron-Man. Antes de todo.

No podía verla de nuevo porque eso significaría que no la dejaría ir, que la llevaría consigo a pesar de lo egoísta que sonara, que aumentaría su sueldo o los regalos o las acciones, ¡una maldita torre para ella sola! Sin embargo, no debía ser tan egoísta, no con ella. No debía verla porque significaría peligro, porque lejos de él era el único sitio seguro en el que Pepper podía estar. Ya lo había confesado años atrás, ya se había mostrado ante Steve antes de que todo estallara: No podía perderla. No a ella.

Subió al auto y sin detenerse más tiempo a pensar en qué era lo correcto y qué no, encendió el motor para segundos después pisar el acelerador. Mala suerte o culpa de la ansiedad, el auto dio en reversa contra la pequeña barda blanca que custodiaba las rosas del jardín. Si la Sra. Potts no lo odiaba lo suficiente, ya tenía una razón para hacerlo.

—Joder.—Se quejó entre dientes cambiando la dirección del auto más antes de que siquiera pudiera volver a poner el pie contra el acelerador, una tenue luz se iluminó en la habitación del segundo piso en la casa. Tony contuvo la respiración sin mover un sólo músculo, estaba atento a cada sonido que pudiera presentarse o a cada movimiento.

La luz seguía encendida, entonces, la puerta principal se abrió de pronto.

Stark había tenido a sus pies mujeres realmente bellísimas, ¡modelos! Altas y de facciones delicadas como si se tratasen de muñecas, había tenido mujeres jóvenes, de perfectas curvas y atributos que no dejaban más por desear. No obstante, Virginia Potts opacaba hasta la modelo más importante de la temporada cuando vestía la gastada camiseta de _Black Sabbath_ que le pertenecía a él y con la cual ella gustaba para dormir.

—¿Tony?—La voz de la pelirroja sonó más cerca de lo usual, no fue hasta el toqueteo en el cristal de la ventana cuando notó que había caminado hasta el auto deteniéndose justo a un lado de él.

Stark entre abrió los labios girándose a mirarla y volvió a cerrarlos sin encontrar las palabras que necesitaba decir. Pepper hizo el amago de abrir la puerta, instintivamente él colocó los seguros antes de que ella pudiera lograr su cometido. Potts frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando lo miró, lejos de preocuparse o sentirse intimidado, el gesto de enfado de la mujer sólo logró hacerlo sentir mejor. Bien.

Ella soltó un quedo suspiro, se acarició los brazos con las manos debido al viento de la noche y caminó apresurada de vuelta a la casa de su madre. Fue entonces que los sentidos de Tony brincaron a la par unos con otros haciendo que retirara los seguros y abriera la puerta del auto; casi tropezando en los primeros pasos, siguió el mismo camino que ella llegando justo a tiempo para detener la puerta antes de que la pelirroja la abriera por completo. Una vez más, se giró a mirarlo con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, más en un par de segundos el gesto se fue suavizando, confundiéndolo en el proceso.

—Vi las noticias.—Murmuró Pepper, agachando la mirada.

—No.—Se apresuró a detenerle él.—No hablemos de eso.—Rogó.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Tony.—Los verdes ojos de la mujer le miraron de vuelta; había olvidado el efecto que ella tenía sobre él cuando lo miraba de esa forma, como si él fuera alguien que valía la pena.

Hasta ese momento, Anthony cayó en la cuenta de lo necesarias que habían sido tales palabras durante los acontecimientos de los últimos días y lo mucho que significaba contar con apoyo, con el de Potts en especial. Tras escucharla, la carga del inicio del fin en los Avengers era casi menos pesada.

—...E-Es tarde.—Murmuró con un ligero tono de incomodidad, apartándose un par de pasos de la cercanía que se había creado entre ambos. En esta ocasión, nada le impidió abrir la puerta más la mano de Stark aprisionando su muñeca le negó dar un paso más.

—Sé que el acuerdo era que debía darte tu espacio y no buscarte hasta que tú tuvieras una decisión, pero... Pepper.—Potts elevó la mirada hacia Tony; había olvidado el efecto que él tenía sobre ella cuando la mirada de esa forma, como si ella fuera la única persona que viera al verdadero Anthony E. Stark.—Estoy perdiendo todo, _Peps._ —Murmuró a la vez que la fuerza de su agarre aumentó, aferrándose a ella. Virginia correspondió, brindando el apoyo que él despertaba en ella de manera casi inconsciente.

—¿A qué te-?—No pudo continuar una vez que Tony interrumpió.

—Estoy perdiendo todo. Y me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo.—Susurró mirándola con fijeza. Sus labios se entreabrieron de nuevo con la intención de proseguir a liberar todos esos pensamientos que mantenía encerrados en su mente, empero Tony Stark nunca había sido una persona que tuviera facilidad para las palabras, sobretodo si éstas encerraban sentimientos que aún no comprendía.

Algo dentro de sí gritó que tenía que decir algo, que tenía que buscar aquellas palabras que no se atrevió a decirle la noche de su partida, algo en su interior le insistía que dejara el miedo atrás para poder recuperarla, más nada era suficiente. Las palabras morían antes de liberarse. Y ella estaba ahí, leal y compasiva, esperando por él como lo había hecho durante largos años. Ella seguía ahí.

—Necesito un hogar, Pepper.—Murmuró.

Pese a que Virginia le miró en absoluto silencio, él no desesperó un segundo, no era necesario esperar respuesta alguna de su parte pues bien bastaba con el hecho de que ella supiera que aún cuando saliera cada día, tarde o noche, aún fuera Alemania, Wakanda o Sokovia, él siempre volvería a casa. Volvería a ella. Porque en ella encontraba una familia.

Él no era bueno en las palabras más no eran necesarias, tenía la suerte de contar con la eficiente señorita Potts quien siempre lograba entenderlo sin necesidad de discursos.

Potts liberó sus manos de las de él, Tony sintió una punzada contra el pecho reconociendo el rechazo; sin embargo, apenas la pelirroja se liberó de la pequeña prisión se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza, acarició su cabello y acunó su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello. Stark cerró los ojos fuertemente al momento que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la pelirroja, instantáneamente los malos recuerdos de los últimos días se hicieron borrosos, los olvidó por un instante, olvidó todo aquello y se concentró en la mujer entre sus brazos, se concentró en la sensación de seguridad que le había abandonado cuando Virginia había cruzado la puerta con maleta en mano.

—Quédate conmigo así.—Murmuró contra el delgado cuello de Pepper.—Quédate aunque sea sólo por ahora.

Ella retuvo un pequeño sollozo, se separó lo suficiente para dejar un casto beso sobre los cabellos de Stark, y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Podría quedarme siempre.

Él la apretó con más fuerza contra sí. Todo volvería a ser complicado, así era y así sería siempre, ella gritaría y él la ignoraría, ella se enojaría y él buscaría alguna estúpida forma de hacerla sonreír, ella era su hogar tanto como él lo era para ella.

Cuando sus narices rozaron, Pepper entendió que le era imposible darse por vencida con ellos. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Tony comprendió lo efímero que era todo aquello que lo hacía sentir vivo.

Más no se contendría más, él no era la clase de persona con límites, que se rendía o que dejaba ir aquello que daba sentido a su vida.

Por años necesitó un hogar; fuera efímero o incorrecto, finalmente pertenecía a uno.

Y no estaba en sus planes perderlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A mí me habían prometido a Pepper Potts, en cambio, me dan la ruptura de mi OTP. Si querían dañarme, ¿por qué no sólo me disparan?_

 _Al ya haber visto la película me siento obligada a comentar, aunque seré bastante breve: Civil War fue estupenda, hay algunos detalles pero prefiero enfocarme en todo lo que sí me gusto, que fue la mayoría. ¡Brillante, joder!_

 **Nota:** Re-edité una pequeña parte de la historia. Al leer esta mañana me di cuenta que Tony me salió un poco OC, ¡y odio que pase eso! Espero haberlo arreglado lo suficiente, aunque la cursilería sigue, já.

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
